Hoppo Devon Froggo/Transcript
This is the transcript for the Season 2 episode, Hoppo Devon Froggo. Transcript (Hopgoblin stares at a wall clock, ticking slowly as he impatiently waits for his girlfriend, Hopgoblette to come. Meanwhile, Devon Darius is laying down on the couch with his phone) Hopgoblin: (groans), She say she be here by 11am! But it's already 11:05am! If she don't come, me die! Devon: Gee, for another one of your kind who lives out of town, i gotta imagine the patience you'll need to have. (sighs) I remember back when i was in Alola two years ago that i was secretly waiting to get back home to do some business with that lovely steamboat Bonnie. Hopgoblin: Oh, what business? Devon: It's grown-up stuff, you wouldn't understand! Hopgoblin: (looks at Devon's phone, then the clock) Me wish i had phone so me pass time. Devon: That's up to Eric, not me! And to have a phone, you have to be really mature and wise to use it. That's why you still have that old house phone i gave you a while back. Hopgoblin: (sighs) Me sooo bored, that me pass out, like now! Devon: Patience, it's about Patience, she'll come soon! Just... Wait! Hopgoblette: (waving) Sorry to keep ya, well got lost in this town sheesh, even riding with flatulent pigs on this cart drove me nuts. Hopgoblin: Nah, me glad your OK, bored then, not now! Hopgoblette: thanks, sheesh when I was a normal human, you remembered me, don't get me wrong don't mind this form, but well... Hopgoblin: miss family? Hopgoblette: yeah, now I see what humans were like, even I was like! Devon (grabs Hop by throat): YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT HER PARENTS!!! (lets go of Hop) Hopgoblette: that's another thing, i wish my parents could see my new body. Hopgoblin: i know how that feel sugarcane, first a normal frog than boom this. Devon: may i assist you in some fine snacks? Hopgoblin: (looks at Hopgoblette) Maybe some potato chips? Devon: (chuckles): Sure! but i don't know if he have chips, i gotta ask Eric! (Devon enters Eric's magic room, where there's a massive shelf full of potions, Eric's not in the room, so Devon takes this as an advantage) Devon: Woah, this guy has some real work going on here. (Sees a note) What's this? (Reads the note, while leaning on the shelf) Dear Eric, can you create some (chokes) LAUGH SPRAY?! We have enough laughter in this damn world to-- (hears the shelf crack and rumble, Devon looks in terror) Oh god... (tries to run away, but the shelf crashes down on him, knocking him out) (Devon wakes up, and he suddenly realizes he's in a game of Jeopardy) Alex: Welcome back ladies and gentleman, we’re back for some more Jeopardy as we begin our second round. And would you mind to start us off Mr. Darius? Devon: (stammers) Dealing with Life for $1000? Alex: Ok, Name this condition when you suddenly feel weird after eating at a taco shack? Devon: What is diarrhea? (Audience laughs as Devon realizes he screwed up) Im sorry, im sorry, that’s the only thing that I could think of! Seriously! Alex: Well, why don’t you do more research next time! (Devon sees a bright light) Devon: Hey, I see a light! Alex: Acually, I think it’s time to leave DreamLand, Mr. Darious, your friends are waiting for you back in reality. (Devon slowly wakes up as he realizes he’s in a hospital bed and the gang surrounds him. however, something is peculiar) Devon: Uh, my head... Bonnie: He’s up, he’s back! Kyra: He’s alive! Eric: Alright! Devon: What are you guys cheering about, was I out? Eric: Yeah, my stupid shelf crashed onto you. Thankfully, you only had a few glass shards on your skin, but we removed them while you were out. Devon: Eric? Why do you look so bigger than usual? Eric: Yeah, about that? Devon: About what?! Kyra: Something happened to you. Devon: What do ya mean?! I feel perfectly fine! Like I could live for another fifty—(Raises his hand, but he suddenly realizes his hands are webbed! He looks at a mirror, looking at a Hopgoblin with blue eyes, Yellow skin, and long legs, causing Devon to faint) Eric: Did he die? Bonnie (slaps Eric): No, whenever something strange happens to him, he passes out! He should be back up freaking out in a few seconds... (Devon regains conscienceness, screaming to the top of his lungs) Devon: OH MY GOD, I'M A HOPGOBLIN!!! This must be a dream, wake me up! (Slaps himself) IM A HOPGOBLIN!!! (Observes his new body) My beautiful hands are webbed (moves his new hands) My ears are big and floppy! (Moves at new ears) Oh lord... (looks underneath his blanket, and sighs in relieve) But at least i still have my you-know-what! (Looks at his new elongated legs) My legs are sooo long, and I have an extra knee! (Looks at his new webbed feet, which now only has three toes. He wiggles them) My feet are also webbed! (Feels his skin, which is very slimy) My skin is soo gooey and slimy! (Looks at the mirror and feels his new face) My eyes are soo big, i lost my hair, and ???! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! (His throat inflates) Can’t... breath.... (his throat deflates) I’M A HIDEOUS CREATURE!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! Eric: Well you see, when the shelf fell down, everything was magic portals in a glass and now. Devon: How long will it be before I become normal again? Eric: I’m currently making an antidote, but it could take up to five days to make it. Devon: FIVE DAYS?! YOU MEAN I’M STUCK LIKE THIS FOR FIVE DAYS?! I DONT KNOW HOW TO BE A HOPGOBLIN!!! I’m ruined!!! I’m doomed! Someone please help!!! Hopgoblin (hops onto Devon’s bed): Me can help!!! Me know how to be one fair and square! Devon: You can help?! Hopgoblin: Yep, You now part of Hopgoblin Training Program! Devon: (hops up) THANK YOU HOP!! (Hugs his best friend) Hopgoblin: Thanks, let go start training! GOBLETTE!! We have mission to do! Hopgoblette: bad news, the Craggler is back! Devon: Craggler? What the hell is a Craggler? Hopgoblette: He's a three headed, six limb, 40 ft long reptile the size of a dump truck. Devon: Eh, he's no threat right now. Can we please do the training please? Hopgoblin: Yes, yes, we start now! (We cut to Hopgoblin, Hopgoblette and Devon Darius in the swamp) Hopgoblin: So, Lesson 1: Croaking with your eyes. Devon: What the?! Croaking with your eyes! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? Hopgoblin: No, it's what me species do. Go ahead, try it? Devon: Do i have to? Hopgoblin: Yes, JUST DO IT!!! (Devon then croaks with his eyes, with an inflating eyes with a croaking sounds) Devon: God, this is so embarrassing... Hopgoblin: Now, Lesson 2: Eat a bug! Devon: WHAT?! They’re disgusting! Hopgoblin: Devon? Why you complain? sure they look it, but if your hungry enough....besides Africans, and Aboriginals eat them. Devon: So how do I catch one? Hopgoblin: like this (launches his tongue into the air and catches a moth). Devon: Ok, here it goes... (Devon launches his tongue and it catches a spider) Hopgoblin: What you think? Devon: What do I think? It tastes, eh, fine. But I would prefer it cooked. Hopgoblin: We can negotiate that. Now, Lesson 3: to Launch yourself on to that Rock platform Devon: Ok, I got this! (he bends his legs and lands in the platform, but not see the pool in it) Hopgoblin: YEAH, That’s What me want to see! (we cut to a training montage) Hopgoblin: Lesson 3: Launch with full force Devon: (launches with a full force on a tree) Hopgoblin: Keep it going! Hopgoblin: Lesson 4: Swimming in strong currents! Devon: (swims and then jumps out of the Waterfall and on to a rock without getting hurt) Hopgoblin: YEAH!! Hopgoblin: Lesson 5: evading Piranhas in the pond. Devon: (evades a pool of Piranhas and survives) Hopgoblin: That‘s spirit me boy! Hopgoblin: Lesson 6: biting on hard opponents. Lesson 7: climbing on slippery slopes. Lesson 8: how to sleep with your eyes wide open. Lesson 9: navigating in the dark. (Devon he bites a crab and succeeds, he climbs an icy slope, sleeps with his eyes open, and guides others out of a cave.) Hopgoblin: Lesson 10! Last one! the healing lick! Devon: the what? Hopgoblin: that will wait until there's someone really hurt, when that time comes, remember this, use it to help those who need it, but not those who fakes it. Devon: Oh, so do you have a backup Lesson 10? Hopgoblin: Yep, Yep, we do! It think beyond your own desires to help it become strong Devon: Fine, I’ll do great on this (licks his sore on his leg, and heals it) Hopgoblin: Good, now you complete training! You are officially honorary Hopgoblin (puts a poorly made sticker on Devon’s froggy chest) Devon: ”Good Job?” Hopgoblin: It only sticker me have. Devon: Heyo, any sticker from one of my friends is a great honor! Say, do you know what time it is? Hopgoblin: Give me one second... (He looks at the clock tower of aces hollow, and shows Devon the time) Devon: First of all, I didn’t know you could do that, and second of all, 6pm. Dinner time, and i haven’t been to my house in 2 days! My parents are worried sick!!!! Hopgoblin: Don’t worry bud, I know a short cut. Devon: Ok, so what’s for dinner? Hopgoblette: Roast Dragonfly on a stick! Devon: (stammers) That. Uh, uh, a, sounds, eh, good. Never had it before! Hopgoblin: Don’t worry, it be fine! Now let’s dig in! (We cut to the Tower part) Devon: So, do I know you Hopgoblette? Hopgoblette: No, honestly this is the first time we’ve ever met. You look like a good man, very honest, brave, loyal, and quite funny! But how did I end up living this happy life? Well... (we cut to a flashback orgin story of Hopgoblette) Hopgoblette: I was an ordinary girl living in Glowerhaven, Lucy Fauncewater. I was doing everything a regular girl would do, listen to pop songs, hang out and such. But one little accident would kickstart my life. (it goes to Eric magic act on the planetarium of aces hollow) Hopgoblette: I was watching Eric practice some magic for his annual Wizard Licence Test, doing random magic. But when he did one spell, it kinda screwed up. Eric: Chango Luciem! Hopgoblette: He say supposed to say “Chango Uciem” to change his spell book, but he accidentally mispronounced it and what happened (We cut to Lucy shrinking then deforming into a mammalian frog hybrid) I was accidentally transformed into a Hopgoblin. (A scared Lucy then running out the door) I couldn’t believe my eyes. I’ve hated frogs, they are gross and weird. (We cut to Lucy as a Hopgoblin bursting to tears in the Ace's Hollow Park) Hopgoblette: I didn’t know who I was anymore, until... I met him. Hopgoblin, he seemed like a stupid idiot at first, but over the next few years, I’ve grown to love him. He’s taught me everything about being a Hopgoblin, and I got used to being a Hopgoblin, so much so, when Eric said he could change me back, I said no! I loved being a Hopgoblin, this was my new life. My life was complete! (Flashback ends) Devon: Woah, nice origin story, but what about your parents? Hopgoblette: About my parents, they were shocked but, then seen how famous Hop is, and Kyra the Dragon Princess was involved, she and Eric are celebrities there. Devon: That’s dumb,I'm gonna take you to see your parents tomorrow! Hopgoblin: Ok, but first we need to get shut-eye! Devon: wait there's a Hotel close to the river known as Bee-Hive Inn. Hopgoblin: haven't been there since Bronar attacked! Hobgoblette: Oh yeah, and that museum. (In the Museum) Hobgoblette: somethings wrong with Devon! Hopgoblin: You Exaggerate! Hopgoblette: you know, he's been more mischievous! Hopgoblin: What do you mean? Hopgoblette: Don't you know what arts Eric was playing? Hopgoblin: well now you mention it, what? Hopgoblette: that is the art of the Sorcerers of Hungalore, and ancient art from the 2nd century and is considered volatile witch craft. Hopgoblin: as in? Hopgoblette: messing with Demons, Spirits, and all sorts of evil, that's why they vowed never use incantations, he was just using.........Goblin Magic! Hopgoblin: Oh shut up! He turned into a Hopgoblin because shelf fell onto him! It was complete accident! Hopgoblette: Oh, I forget about that... but anyways! YOU Were a an animal and he's human, you know what happens when it happens to humans. Hopgoblin: SAYS WHO? Hopgoblette: SAYS I! Hopgoblin: ENOUGH!!! Where’s restroom in here museum? Voice: I’m afraid its closed, for eternity! (The Kraggler appears) Kraggler: I’m back, mutherhoppers! Hopgoblin: Woah, watch your mouth, big gator! Kraggler: Big gator?! BIG GATOR?! Devon: (Walking In) Okay, what’s going on her— Who are you? Kraggler: (groans) This is the fifteenth time I have to explain my origin story, but anyway... (Flashback) Kraggler: (Narrating) I was once a creature like you until the ancestors of the Spellbinders used the Witchcraft of darkness, and made me what I am today, by the time my hopes of living in a natural environment goes well, you monsters came along and ruined it. (Flashback ends) Kraggler: That’s why you puny idiots ruined my life! Now I take my revenge! And god help me I better see all of you dead! Hopgoblin: (hears Hopdevlin destroy a glass case) that was a...Devon? Hopdevin: he he he he! Kraggler: you've forgotten that Humans have a Different effect than that of your kind! Hopgoblin: I owe Hopgoblette an apology , what Devon doing? Kraggler: You forgot to teach him to retain himself, that's why Kyra wanted to be human again! Hopgoblin: now I understand, Devon was slowly disappearing from reality and the Hopgobli..... Oh, She meant Goblin Magic, Darn it Eric do you always prove her right?! (Realizes something) Hey, I’ve been with Kyra on adventure! She loved being dragon, but when she nearly died, the necklace broke off! Stop it with your lying! And how is Devon disappearing from reality, Hopgoblette was human and nothing bad ever happen to her, Unless maybe it's not based on the eyes like human it's the....Opposite! Kraggler: Of Course, Opposites, perhaps Kyra was rotten and manipulative, and the Dragon awoken the side of Kyra, sure what you wanted to see! Hopgoblin: Maybe your right, maybe it's what I wanted to see, after all I just gained will power in one part of her life, maybe she hated being a Dragon. But I can assure you Devllin has will power....(gulp).....I hope, (in his head) can't bluff him or deny him for long, I hate to admit it but Kraggler is right! Hopgoblette: WHAT?! Hopgoblin: Hopgoblette, You were right too, how do we cure, Devon, and the only way is.....(gulp)......with a brew from Dr. Reubens Collection of Beetles! Hopgoblette: you mean..... Hopgoblin: yep, wings of the Golden Scarab. Hopgoblette: Can we just wait for Eric? He says he‘s getting an antidote ready! HopDevon: Oh Yeah, we don’t have to deal with this nonsense anymore, let’s go! (They walk away) Kraggler: Wait, no! Come back!!! I—. Oh, those stupid frogs! (We cut to the three at BeeHive Inn) HopDevon: So, you never told me, how did your parents react when they say you as a Hopgoblin? Hopgoblette: Well, it’s interesting! (Flashback) Hopgoblette: You see, I really wanted to show my parents what my new form was, I didn’t know if they would treat me as an outlaw, an animal, or just like my usual self... (Hopgoblette arrives at her house, she sees her mother and father, who are very surprised) Mr. Fauncewater: by the Saints, what happened to you! Mrs. Fauncewater: Oh, my word.... Hopgoblette (narrating): It took a bit of a long story to explain what happened. Hopgoblette: Mother, Father. Granny. Uncle Vincent. Do you still love me as your daughter? (Mr. and Ms. Fauncewater gasps) Mr. Fauncewater: Don’t worry Lucy, we‘ll still love you no matter who you are! Ms. Fauncewater: nothing to worry with us, except those lunatics at the Arbor Hall. (returns to the present). Hopgoblin: Here it is! (Hop gets attacked by Devon) Hopgoblette: why, what are you! Hopdevon: soon, the Hopgoblins will be free in the form of these little beasts! Hopgoblin: (sonic burp), that's one I forgot to teach you the Sonic Burp, (grabs the wings and makes Devon swallow it), and Your a monster, even worse than me! Hopdevon: You take that back!!! (HopDevon then starts changing back and is humiliated when the guard catches him) Hopgoblin: Why humans, are more like Goblins? Hopgoblette: because they are immature, greedy, selfish, and Devon well has much to learn to control himself! (Back at Devon's house) Devon: all because I couldn't control myself! Hopgoblette: (coming through the window), you were a monster! Devon: I know, I know, I couldn't control myself, and he was right! Hopgoblette: this is a lesson you needed to learn, responsiblity and self control, I forgot to mention, Magic isn't the only answer, it makes things worse! Devon: where you heard that? Hopgoblette: Merlin, it wasn't the Enchantress's place to punnish in Beauty in the Beast, it never was, it was showing who is in power, as all magic users do, Eric didn't understand until his old age caused him to... Devon: there was always a price! Hopgoblin: exactly, I forgot to teach you how to control yourself, I was wrong, sorry about..... Devon: no, I'm the one who should be sorry, I don't know what came over me, I hope it never happens again, maybe next time, I'll be more mature, and be ready!